Something Hard
by CairnSF
Summary: Minds wander when Abby says: "thought you're gonna give me something hard".  Season 7: child's play .   2 chapters: Gibbs p.o.v. and Abby's p.o.v.  Just a little Gabby fun. Rated M just to be sure.
1. Gibbs

**Situation: Season 7, episode 9: Child's play - Abby's lab**

**Don't own them, just enjoying their company.**

What does Abby mean when she says: "Thought you're gonna give me something hard"? And what does Gibbs think? Just a little Gabby fun. Rated M just to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>GIBBS P.O.V.<strong>

"Hey Abby."

He walked into Abby's lab.

_What the heck is she doing?  
><em>

"Hang on a minute Gibbs, 'cause this is important. It's my great aunts Cranberry sauce recipe. I lost it and now I'm trying to duplicate it before Ducky's Thanksgiving dinner. I don't wanne let Ducky's turkey down, you know."

_Cranberry sauce?_

He blinked, arms crossed over his chest, slowly breathed out and waited, but not for long.

"Abby?"

She looked up at him.

_Are you still thinking about the cranberry sauce? _

"Today." with a more forceful tone in his voice.

"What can I do for you, Gibblet? It's kind of a seasonal play and … ".

_Gibblet? Don't smile! She'll know what you're thinking... _

"... and I'm ready, sir."

_Sir? Ready for me, Abbs? In what way ...  
><em>

"Turn this into pictures", he handed her the device.

Walking over to her computer she said: "thought you're gonna give me something hard".

_You what? You want something hard, I'd love to give you something hard. Here, now, you name it. Oh no, get it out of your head Gunny, or you won't be able to walk and she'll know. And she can't know. _

He blinked and followed her to her computer, standing so close to her he could feel her lab coat brushing against his legs.

_What would she do if I put my arms around her and pulled her close, if I would kiss her spiderweb tattoo, if I would kiss her 'till we're both out of air? What would she do if I gave her something, hard?_

He watched her connecting the USB cable to the computer, tried to focus, concentrating hard to keep his distance, physically and mentally.

_Focus, Gunny!_

"So, what are you bringing to Ducky's dinner?"

_Damn, Ducky's dinner. I really want to go, to see you, but Thanksgiving? I'm going if you are. Or maybe better not ..._

"Not sure I'm going", he said.

"What do you mean you're not going!" Abby panicked.

_Wrong answer ... _

"Who's gonna carve the turkey? Who's gonna watch the game with me? Who's gonna eat too much pie?" she said forcefully, poking her finger into his stomach when she mentioned the pie.

_I guess I am ... _

"Abby ...", he muttered, slightly uneasy.

_Please, keep touching me. _

"The photo's!" again his mind won from his heart and body.

_Need to cool down. Work and cool down.  
><em>

She looked into his eyes, her eyes half shut, as if she was trying to read his mind.

_I'm a Marine, I drink coffee, I'm a Marine, I drink coffee …. did it work? You couldn't read my mind? Good, then I'm out of the danger zone ..._

She turned and asked "what am I looking for?".

Leaving it up to her to find out what the two pictures meant he headed for the door, tasting the cranberry sauce when he passed it and said "more sugar".

_Great sauce, I'm going!_


	2. Abby

**Situation: Season 7, episode 9: Child's play - Abby's lab**

**Don't own them, just enjoying their company.**

What does Abby mean when she says: "Thought you're gonna give me something hard"? And what does Gibbs think? Just a little Gabby fun. Rated M just to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>ABBY'S P.O.V.<strong>

"Hey Abby."

Gibbs walked into her lab. 

_Hey gorgeous. _

"Hang on a minute Gibbs, 'cause this is important. It's my great aunts Cranberry sauce recipe. I lost it and now I'm trying to duplicate it before Ducky's Thanksgiving dinner. I don't wanne let Ducky's turkey down, you know."

_And I hope you'll like it too._

He blinked, arms crossed over his chest, slowly breathed out and waited, but not for long.

"Abby?"

_ Right, work. Focus, Abby!_

She looked up at him. 

_Stop being so nervous! Ducky invited everybody and Gibbs may actually show up this year. Dinner together, a glass of wine or two, maybe something stronger, watching the game together on the couch, I'm leaning against him … _

"Today." with a forceful tone in his voice he had her attention back.

_What? Oh, right._

"What can I do for you, Gibblet? It's kind of a seasonal play … " 

_Gibblet? _

"I'm ready, sir." 

_Jeez, Abbs, get your head straight!_ _What's he gonna think when you're acting all crazy like this. He needs you to do a good job, nothing else._

A faint smile flashed over his face.

_Was he smiling when she called him Gibblet? Nice!_

"Turn this into pictures", he handed her the device in the bag. 

_Hmm, that's easy._

Walking over to her computer she said: "thought you're gonna give me something hard".

_Give me something hard? Sometimes you say the stupidest things for a smart girl. Did he ... oh yeah, he knows! _

He followed her to her computer, standing so close to her she could feel her lab coat brushing against his legs.

_If I just take a little step back I can feel your... . I gotta stop thinking like this! Damn, it's impossible that I'm the only one feeling like this. _

He watched her connecting the USB cable to the computer.

_Is he really THAT interested in my work or is he trying to hide something? _

"So, what are you bringing to Ducky's dinner?", she asked.

_Are you going, are you, are you?_

"Not sure I'm going", he said.

_NOOOO!_

"What do you mean you're not going!"

"Who's gonna carve the turkey? Who's gonna watch the game with me? Who's gonna eat too much pie?" she said forcefully, poking her finger into Gibbs' stomach when she mentioned the pie.

"Abby ...", he muttered, slightly uneasy.

_I can't believe I just did that. And what is that look on your face? Is that … _

"The photo's!", the words dismissing her further thoughts.

She looked into his eyes, her eyes half shut.

_There is something you're not telling me, I can feel it! If I look deep enough I can read your mind! But you're blocking me.  
><em>

Then she turned and asked "what am I looking for?"

_Stop it Abby. Get out of the danger zone. _

Leaving it up to her to find out what the two pictures meant he headed for the door, tasting the cranberry sauce when he passed it and said "more sugar".

_Oh yeah, you're coming to the dinner!_


End file.
